pridehighfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic
Some information lifted from the official bio. Mystic is the heroic name of Justyn Durand, student at Poseidon Prep. History Working the history, he was born to a powerful shaman, but found and brought to PP from Lad. Sister and he were born from the shaman and he felt the powers were better shared than controlled by one. So the spirit split and the sister is the Seer and Healer and the brother was the Warrior and protector. So getting to the history soon. Powers and abilities Electrophasing ((Born to a shaman family, his powers are mystical)) As it stands, Josh does not understand his real powers or what they will become. He knows that he can create amounts of energy in the air, but it is beyond that. He can feel it and shape it. The energy takes the matter in the air and area from around him and he can arrange it into the form he chooses. The energy has a way of disrupting the other energy in the area, so he has even learned to create shields and block even some mental attacks if in short enough range. Creation Josh uses the energy to mold and shape things he desires. Poles, rope, buckets. Anything simple he can do and even some minor working items. Example is he could make a basic gun, but not the bullets. They would be more complicated and he doesnt have that kind of control. Energy distruption. He can create fields of his energy that will damage computers and other electronics. He can shape it with a force of will into a tangible shielf to deflect incoming energy and projectiles. Though, the harder the blast the weaker he would become. His fields have been known to disrupt any energy based powers that would come across the field. Not stop but distort and give incorrect info even. Energy Bolts He doesnt have a lot of range, but with focus he can focus the energy into what seems to be electrical bolts that arc out and strike his target. They are not as pretty or formed as others bolts, but they get the job done. Small Localized Storms. His newest and most demanding power is electrical storm. He can continue to release energy into the area to the point that a localized an small electrical storm builds. This is very demanding and tiring for him, but he is still practicing. He has no control over the small storm, but the lightning produced is very dangerous and real. Josh knows his way around a computer. He is also a skilled gymnast. Personality His looks people take to begin opinion of his personality. He plays it off, but he knows he could have a date any time he wanted. Problem is that he wants it to be for the right reason. He is still a virgin and really not sure that sex is all that it is cracked up to be. Being male he has urges, but due to his looks and past he has learned to become very careful. He has a sharp wit, but only in jest, he doesnt like to hurt others even to be cute. External links * Official bio